The Turquoise Dragon
by maka-tsubaki
Summary: Krista has been on the run for 3 years. Running from an oppressive father who's closing in, she needs someone as strong or stronger than her to watch her back. But when she runs into Murtagh and Eragon and decide they're going to be her companions, will she get more than she's bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here is the new first chapter. Fair warning, when I recreated Krista, her personality changed a lot. She still has the same values, but her confidence level shot up while her shyness plummeted.**

_Hood up. Stay in the crowd. You can do this._ I'd been on my own for so long, it was hard to be in a marketplace again. _It's been 3 years; he's not following you anymore._ I told myself, but it didn't calm me down. After all, hadn't I run into his men but 2 weeks ago? _Ok, well he's not looking for you in marketplaces anymore at least. _I was only here because I had to; my contact wouldn't meet me anywhere else. I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around, hand on the crude knife I'd managed to steal 2 years ago. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice lined with more than a little hostility.

"Easy, little girl" I bristled a little, and he held his hands up, almost mockingly. "You said you were looking for companions." I leaned back in surprise. _This_ was the contact? Whatever I was expecting, it certain hadn't been him. He, like I, had his hood over his face, but he was tall and thin, like a beanpole. Warily and reluctantly, I lowered my blade.

Straightening my back and adopting an imperious tone, I said "Yes. I am looking for traveling companions. You have information?" The man nodded.

"May I ask why you need it?"

I stiffened. "No, you may not."

"Hmm. That's a shame; I think I've forgotten what I was to tell you. Memory can be a fickle thing, you know." He said. I swore under my breath. _Keep it basic._

"if you must know, I had a run in with some unsavory people. I barely escaped, and I realized it would do me well to have a traveling companion to have my back." I said coldly. "Now will you tell me what you know? I was informed that you know everyone in Gil'ead; who would be willing to accompany me, and who is strong enough to help me ward off unsavory characters?"

"Hmm… how interesting. I can give you many names." He handed me a list from the depths of his cloak. "But few of these would be willing to leave the city for a girl. You'd have a hard time convincing most of them, and you'd never get Morjik to go with you. You'd have an easier time with Dormnad or Kinga, although Kinga is no fighter. Not anymore. Arran would be another good choice." He spoke slyly, and I instantly doubted these names.

"Thank you." I said stiffly, and deposited a single silver piece into his waiting palm. I frowned when his hand remained open.

"I've reconsidered. This information was costly to get; I think the price has been raised. A gold token, if you will?" He extended his hand further from his body and towards my money sack at my waist.

"The agreed upon price was a single silver piece, and that alone was far too costly for a list I could have easily compiled on my own. To demand a gold token is laughable, and after a deal has already been reached is outrageous. Accept your money." I turned away, but he gripped my wrist.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with, little girl. Give me my money." In a moment, I twisted my arm and grabbed his wrist. Before he could react, I pulled down hard, driving the side of my fist into the center of his back. he collapsed, and I followed him, driving my knee into the same spot. I leaned down next to his ear.

"No, you don't know who _you're_ dealing with. You've made me angry; give me my money back and we'll call it square." He hesitated, and I pushed harder.

"Fine!" He gasped out, handing back my silver with a shaking hand. I smiled.

"Now that wasn't so hard. Don't follow me, and don't send anyone after me." I said, pushing harder until he nodded. I jumped up and he sat up, coughing. I looked up to see a shocked marketplace. _Crap. Uhh….._ Unable to formulate an excuse, I ran. I made my way to a back alley, but stopped short when I saw two men talking. I looked down at my list. _That one matches the description of Dormnad. But who is he talking to?_ I read the notes next to his name. _Possibly connected to the Varden? They have strong fighters; could this man be one of them? _I decided to follow him. He didn't match the descriptions of any name I had acquired; I had gone to more than just that rat.

I followed him through the streets, ducking behind barrels or people whenever he started to turn around. _If he can sense even me following him, he must be good. I've chosen well, as long as he isn't loyal to any enemies of mine. But I find it hard to believe someone my age could have allied with those I stand against. _Suddenly, there was a cry from the stall next to me. Alarmed, I hid behind a barrel, but the cry wasn't for me.

"Murtagh?" The man running the stall said, staring incredulously at the man I'd tailed for the past half hour. _So that's his name_. "Murtagh, is that you? Oh, it is you!" He said, a nervous look entering his eyes. I made a mental note of it. The man, Murtagh, turned tail and ran as fast as he could. _Do I keep tailing him, or do I learn more about him?_ I was torn.

I hesitated, and lost my chance to tail him. My choice had been made for me, and I followed the man who had spotted him. He didn't do much; he spoke of his encounter with nearly all of his customers; the mysterious stranger appeared to increase his sales. I marked it off as a coincidence; the man didn't look clever enough to connect the dots.

When the day was over and he began packing up his stall, I prepared to make my move. When the marketplace was empty save him (he appeared to be remarkably slow; it took him 4 tries to count his money from the day after he got distracted and had to start over), I made my move.

"Don't make a sound." I said cautiously, dropping my voice an octave as I came up from behind him. "I'm not a cold-blooded killer, but neither are my hands clean. I will do what I have to." I could feel the poor man trembling, but my safety had to come first. "Will you scream?" I asked, and he shook his head madly. I released him. He tried to turn around but I stopped him with the point of my makeshift dagger. "You can't see my face. I want to be safe if anyone gets to you. Tell me what you know of the man you saw today; his name was Murtagh." I said.

"He grew up around the marketplace in Uru'baen. I knew him because he frequented my stall. He was always kind to me, but he never said much. One day, the strongest man I know challenged him. Murtagh always did have a superior and mysterious air about him. Murtagh accepted the challenge; and won easily. That's all I know, I swear." He said, voice trembling. I released him, pondering.

"Would he be open to a travelling companion? Do you know?" I said guardedly. It was important this man didn't figure out anything about me. If he figured out my purpose in Gil'ead, the rat would surely lead him straight to me after our incident.

The frightened merchant shook his head. "He was always very private. But he might have changed since I knew him; it's been a while." I sheathed my knife.

"Thank you. You've been very helpful." I was about to walk away when I saw him grip the table, his hands white and shaking still. A wave of remorse and compassion swept over me. I hated scaring citizens, but it was the only way. I placed a gold token on his table. "Here," I said gently. "Buy yourself something nice. You work hard, and seem an honest man." I turned and walked away as he stared down at the gold incredulously.

The next morning, as I prepared to leave the city, a knock sounded on my door. I frowned. I was staying at an inn, and I'd been careful to always have my hood up when i entered or exited my room, and I paid the innkeeper to keep any patrons asking questions about me away. If all was well, no one should have any interest in this room. I grabbed my dagger and crept towards the door. The fact that it was 3 hours before dawn also tipped me off that this was not a normal visit.

I threw open the door from the side, and the rat flew in bearing a cruel blade. He stopped in his tracks, surprised to see no one on his knife, and before he could turn to me, I stabbed him in the side and twisted. He began to collapse, and I elbowed the bruise I'd left the previous day. He cried out, dropping his dagger. I grabbed it and my packs, and jumped out the window, leaving him to bleed out on my floor. _That weasel must've paid the innkeeper more than I did._ It was more important than ever to find Murtagh. I'd decided after a day of visiting names who turned out to be fat and lazy for the most part that he was the best choice. Apparently I'd been misunderstood when I said _powerful_. Many of the people were political leaders, the idiots. It appeared Murtagh was my only option.

Luckily, the marketplace had been at the city gates, and the man's stall close to their entry, so when Murtagh had run, I knew he was outside the city. I saddled Arina and rode out. I spent the first hour scouring the countryside before I found him. I stared in astonishment at the scene before me before snapping out of it to help. _They had a dragon._

**Ok! I like this plot a lot more than the one that's currently up. I hope all of you guys like the new Krista, and the developments in her character that you'll see in later chapters. She has a lot more depth now, and I'm a lot happier with her than I was before. I hope you guys will be, too.**

**-Maka**


	2. Account Update

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating very often. High school really kicked my butt. The good news is that summer is around the corner, and I decided to start co-owning this account with my friend. She's an amazing writer, so I don't doubt that you'll enjoy her stuff. :)**

**Because of this, from now on, I'll be signing all of my chapters and notes with -Maka, and she'll be using -Tsubaki, to stick with our pen name. Hopefully, this will mean more updates and less writer's block, which is good for everyone. **

**-Maka**


	3. Chapter 2

I wasted a moment staring at the dragon before the rest of the scene below me snapped into my attention; Murtagh and a younger blonde boy I didn't recognize were fighting off Urgals. _They're really good fighters_ I thought as I raced down to do what I could. Before I even arrived, however, the Urgals had knocked the blonde boy unconscious and began dragging him off. The dragon roared, but the Urgal holding the boy put a knife to his throat. The dragon immediately quieted, though continuing to glare and growl at the creatures.

_If I come from behind, the Urgals won't see me. I can help them!_ I thought and increased my pace. Murtagh, not seeing me, charged the Urgals. _No! I'm not close enough yet, and you'll never take them all!_ I thought with despair. As predicted, Murtagh took out two Urgals before he was delivered a savage blow to the head as well. I stopped and hid behind a tree. No use in getting myself injured, too.

The dragon, apparently not seeing or not caring that Murtagh had gone down, flew after the Urgals, trying to track the blonde boy, I guessed. I watched him until he woke, occasionally fending off bandits or slavers. I got my first good look at his face. To my surprise, he was very handsome, and I found myself blushing.

Quickly, I dressed his wound, cleaning it and stopping the bleeding. I hesitated to bandage it; if he was the suspicious type, which I'd already pegged him for, waking up after a battle with a treated wound would ring all kinds of alarm bells in his head. He might not trust me if he knew I'd been around while he was unconscious.

In the end, I decided to leave it. The bleeding had stopped, and I'd cleaned it before infection could set in. He'd be fine without a bandage. I retreated to my copse of trees and waited. When he did wake up, I watched him curse and stomp around the camp. From his mutterings, I gleaned the other boy's name; Eragon; and the reason behind Murtagh's presence in Gil'ead.

The man, Dormnad, was going to show them the way to the Varden. Apparently, the man I'd used to learn about Murtagh had given the same information to the wrong ears, which led to the attack. My suspicion that Eragon was the Rider, and not Murtagh, was confirmed as well, and confirmed again when she returned and ignored him with distaste. Apparently, these two were _not_ on good terms. The scene was almost comical as Murtagh made himself dinner.

I slept in the copse with no dinner of my own; I had no cold food, and to make a fire a mere few yards away was so stupid it was laughable. I'd learned a long time ago to ignore the grumbling of my stomach; my only concern was that the dragon would hear it. I knew nothing about dragons; who knew how good their hearing was?

The next morning, the dragon, whose name I learned was Saphira, left to go hunting, and Murtagh went back into town, walking all the way around to avoid the marketplace. I followed him, seeing my chance. I climbed onto the rooftops, staying low. I knew I had to make a spectacular entrance for him to have any sort of confidence in my abilities. When he was alone, I dropped from the roof to land behind him, kneed the back of his knee to force him to stagger, then drove my knee into his back so I crouched on top of him with one knee in his back. I covered his mouth with my hand, enjoying his look of astonishment.

"I hear you and your friend are against Galbatorix. So am I, though not directly. But I have a more pressing need that I think you and your _Rider_ friend can help me with." I said, before wincing slightly as the implication made itself clear to me. I released his mouth so he could answer.

"Let me up." He said menacingly. I was torn between being majorly intimidated and pleased that I'd found someone who would be the perfect fighting partner.

"Not until I know that you won't try to kill me or turn me in. I have no desire to bring the attention of authority to me." I said.

"Then you're in luck, because neither do I." He said, and I leaped off of his back. I saw surprise flit across his face and I became annoyed. _Great. Another one who assumes everyone powerful is a guy._ I scowled and held my dagger to his throat. He raised his eyebrow, and I was immediately shy of its shabbiness.

"Well? Will you help me?" I asked hostility.

"Depends."

"On?"

"On the chances that your knife will leave my neck, what you want me to do, and if you're willing to help me." I considered.

"The knife will leave your neck if I know I can trust you, and I will help you if I can. My need is simple; companions." He raised an eyebrow, and my face flamed. "Not like _that_, you twat! Travelling companions, to watch my back. There are men after me, and I've realized I can't keep them at bay on my own for much longer. I need help." My face softened into fear for a moment as i considered my impending fate if Murtagh didn't help me. Realizing what happened, I tightened my face and the hand holding my dagger. "So will you help me?"

"Alright. But you might not want to once you hear what I have to do."

I lowered the knife and laughed dryly. "Try me."

He cocked his head slightly and his brow furrowed. "Why are you so determined to have me come with you?"

"Because you and your friend have a dragon. And what could possibly be a better protector?" He stiffened.

"How did you know that?" He asked. I cursed in my head. I'd spent so long on my own, I'd forgotten that normal people aren't used to you knowing everything about them in minutes.

I tried to bluff. "Uh.. you had… dragon scales! Yeah! You had dragon scales…." I trailed off at his disbelieving look "uhhh… dragon poop? On your boots?" I said uncertainly.

He laughed. "You're a terrible liar." He said, amused. I let out a petulant _humph_.

"Alright, fine, I followed you out of the city two days ago. I saw that guy recognize you, so I waited until the market was closed and got information about you from him. He said you were a good fighter, so I planned on talking to you yesterday evening, but I was attacked about 3 hours before dawn. I had to get out of the city, so I had to find you earlier. I saw you being attacked by Urgals, but the battle was already over by the time I could get to you." I hesitated to tell him about treating his wound, but he figured it out for me.

"So that's what happened… I thought this was a worse wound. You must have treated it, didn't you?" I nodded sheepishly. "It's good work." He said grudgingly and I blushed a little.

"I've had to treat my fair share of battle wounds." I said. Flashbacks threatened to take over, but I pushed them back. _Not now._ "Anyways, that's how I know about her."

"Just how long were you watching?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, all day. And I've been following you around the city from up there." I pointed to the rooftops and he stared at me in disbelief.

"No way. That's not possible; I would've noticed you." He said.

"No, I'm just that good. But your skill impressed me, too. You almost found me after your meeting." The disbelief grew.

"You followed me _from the meeting with Dormnad_? Now _that's_ not possible." He said decisively.

"Haven't you ever thought maybe someone's just better than you?" I asked, annoyed at his superior attitude. He frowned.

"There's no way you managed to follow me for that long without me noticing. No way. I've been on the run for too long." He said. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Then how do I know that you wanted a way to the Varden?" I asked angrily. "And if you're going to be like this, maybe I don't even want you to help me." I said. His eyes widened, and I allowed myself satisfaction. I knew too much about him. There was no way he'd be ok with me just waltzing off.

"I suppose it might be possible." He said sullenly, and I had to fight back a laugh.

"Now, what is it that you need help with?" I asked. "I suppose it has to do with Eragon?" I asked. "I was watching you all day, remember?" I reminded him when surprise flitted across his face.

"Yes. Galbatorix knows he hatched Saphira. He knows what Eragon looks like, on a rudimentary level. He'll know that he has the Rider in his custody. Which means that we have to break him out of probably the second most guarded prison in Alagaesia. And we have to do it before word gets to Galbatorix, and he sends reinforcements or comes himself. We have a window of about 4 days. Are you up to the challenge?" He asked doubtfully.

I smirked. "Let's do it."


	4. Chapter 3

_Deep breath._ I tried to calm my jittery nerves. Yes, I'd evaded soldiers, and yes, I'd fought for my life, but never before had I charged into battle. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned.

"Stay calm. We've been sparring almost nonstop; I know you can do this. Lose focus and you kill us all." Murtagh said calmly.

"How can you be so calm? The odds are against us. We're essentially charging to our deaths, and you think we'll win."

"If you want out, I can go in alone." He said.

"No! I'm going to help you, so you'll help me. But I don't understand how you're so calm, is all." I muttered. He grinned manically.

"These odds? Just how I like them." And with that, he turned the corner and cursed, ducking his head back behind the wall. "Well, there goes my dramatic entrance. There's a whole squad of guards checking for us. We can't take them all out, and the time it would take to evade them will put us too far off; we'll never get to Eragon before Saphira meets us." He said.

I cursed as well, my face reddening slightly. "Come on, I know what to do. Tell me when they're close." He looked at me curiously and suspiciously.

"What are you going to do?"

I sighed. "PDA embarrasses people. They don't want to look at two people kissing." I said, and his face reddened when he caught on.

"No way!" He protested.

"What other choice do we have?" I hissed, peeking my head around the corner, cursing when I saw how close they were. "Hurry, there's no time!"

"Krista, I am _not_ going to kiss-" Frustrated and out of time, I cut him off with a kiss that sent shivers down my spine. As predicted, the guards saw us and shuffled awkwardly past. I broke away with a slight reluctance I didn't really understand as soon as they were past.

"See? I told you it would work. I've used that trick loads of times." I watched Murtagh standing there, a look of absolute shock on his face. I waved my hand in front of his face, and he registered the world again, his cheeks brightening as he wiped his mouth, shuffling his steps. I watched, amused.

Suddenly, his mind processed what I'd said. "Wait, _loads of times_? Just how many strangers have you kissed?" He asked accusatorially.

It was my turn to redden. "I usually just run away after…. It was only a problem once, and after that I started picking weak looking strangers." I shuddered at the memory. He frowned, but didn't press the issue. "Anyways, the danger is past. Let's go." I said.

His grin returned somewhat, and out of nowhere, he charged the prison. I cursed, laughing, and followed. There were 5 guards at the entrance, sitting at a table playing cards. They stood up when they saw us, confused.

The first guard didn't stand a chance; Murtagh had his sword through his chest before the poor man could get his hand to the pommel of his sword. The next managed to half-draw his weapon before Murtagh slit his throat. The third blocked Murtagh's attack while the fourth reared up behind him. The third guard locked their swords, leaving Murtagh unable to block. Suddenly, there was a knife through the fourth guard's neck. Murtagh half turned, startled, to see me standing with my wrist still cocked from my throw. I drew my own battered sword and began swiftly hacking at the final guard while Murtagh dealt with the third. I cut a gaping slice in the side of his neck about the same time that Murtagh hacked the head off of the third guard in a single, clean swipe.

I turned to him, barely breathing hard. "You were right; these odds are exhilarating." I grinned, and he returned it as we ran inside, hacking and slicing as if we'd been fighting together for years. Soon, we began to hear a commotion. I glanced at Murtagh, his look saying the same thing as mine. _Eragon_. I was eager to meet him; I'd heard tales of how wise the Riders were, and even though he was just a boy, my junior by a year, if a dragon had chosen him, then he must posses some of their wisdom.

But when we saw him, I couldn't help but be disappointed. He was a boy of 16, as I already knew, but what I couldn't see before was the way he was obviously a farmboy; you could see it in his gait. A gait that was currently faltering. He looked drunken, and i hoped for all of our sakes that he was drugged and this was not his normal behavior. Still, even if he was a young farmboy, he could yet possess the wisdom of the Riders.

I saw that he was facing off against a fallen soldier, and Murtagh managed to shoot a few arrows before becoming locked in hand-to-hand. While Murtagh engaged the last guard on our end of the hallway, I ran to where Eragon was, deflecting a blow that he was too slow to block from a soldier who had run around the corner suddenly.

He turned, startled, and became even more so when he saw me. "Who are you?" He asked in what was obviously an attempt to sound intimidating. I smirked.

"What matters right now," I said, spinning my knife through the air to impale the guard Murtagh was grappling with through the neck "is that I'm here to help." Murtagh ran over.

"I had it under control, you know." He griped. I laughed.

"I was going for speed, but if you want me to hold off, next time I'll appease your ego." His face flamed while Eragon let out a bark of laughter, throwing an appraising look over me. I shifted, uncomfortable, but pushed it aside. Surely I was mistaken.

"Come on. We should get to the weapon room and find Eragon's things before we have to meet Saphira." Murtagh grumbled, and I stifled a giggle.

"What do we do with him?" I asked, gesturing to the soldier who was now so terrified, his pants had a brown stain. I looked at him with a mixture of pity and disgust. I examined him, staring intently before the familiar impression washed over my mind. "He's innocent." I said automatically. "He's just doing his job; he doesn't have any ties to Galbatorix." Murtagh and Eragon both looked at me strangely.

"How can you tell?" Murtagh asked. Eragon opened his mouth, his brow furrowed, but I shot him a confused look and answered.

"I'm good at reading people. I always have been." I said in response. Eragon opened his mouth once more, only to get cut off my Murtagh.

"Well, there's no time. Knock him out and tie him up in one of the cells. It might save his life." The soldier at our feet began thanking us profusely, and while Eragon and Murtagh simply spat or looked away, I bent down to his panicked face.

"I can tell you're a good man. You just want to feed your family, right?" The man nodded again. "Then go. Go far away from here. When they find you, tell them that you found the prisoner escaping, _alone_, and when you tried to stop him, he used magic to knock you out. They might spare your life, but if they don't, and you can break out, take your family to the docks and sail far away from here. Got it?" The man nodded, abject terror leaving his face and nervous fear and anxiety entering. I smiled kindly at him. "You'll do fine, I know it." I stood up, and, as gently as I could, knocked him out after tying him up and placing him in the cell.

Eragon was looking at me with confusion and distrust; clearly he neither understood nor respected my kindness. I started at him coldly until he looked down. So far, he was not living up to any of my expectations. Murtagh, on the other hand, was looking at me with an unreadable expression, and when he noticed me, he quickly turned to Eragon, leaving me to wonder.

"Come on. We have to find Eragon's things." I nodded and began walking towards the weapons room when Eragon stopped us.

"There's an elf here!" He said. "We have to rescue her." He started walking towards the other cells, deeper into the prison. Murtagh cursed, and I felt one of my odd headaches coming on.

"An elf? What is she doing outside of Du Weldenvarden?" I asked through the pain. Murtagh noticed and stopped.

"Krista, is something wrong?" I waved them ahead, still walking.

"No, I'm fine. These happen fairly regularly. Just keep going; it should fade." I said. Murtagh frowned, but kept walking. Suddenly, I sprinted forward, half diving across the hallway and throwing my knife at the same time. As Murtagh and Eragon hurried forward, they saw the dying guard.

"How did you know he was there?" Eragon asked, astonished. I turned to him in confusion.

"Didn't you hear his footsteps? They weren't exactly quiet…." They both shook their heads.

"We heard nothing. Your ears must be very good." Murtagh said, but the praise was in discord with his face, which was dark and brooding. To make matters worse, my headache only increased when we found the elf.

I cried out looking at her mangled body, tears coming to my eyes. How could anyone do this to someone so pure? Elves were known for nothing but good. Anyone who could torture an elf to this extent was truly evil. I ran to her side, and her eyes fluttered open, becoming astonished when they met mine. She tried to lift her hand to my face, and tried to croak out a word, but was too weak to do either, only managing a few inches and an almost whispered, "Ilo…." before her body slumped and her eyes closed once more. I felt a strange energy crackling in the room.

"We should go. Saphira should be coming to the roof soon." Murtagh spoke quietly, dispelling but not dissipating the energy.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right." I murmured, staring at her face and trying to break free of this wonder. I was almost free when Eragon made an observation that startled me out of my reverie.

"She almost looks like you, Krista. Not really, but if you look you can see it." The boy Rider said to himself, not seeing my reaction.

"It's got to be some kind of coincidence. She's a freaking elf." I said, with what was almost disdain. "Come on, let's go." I said, and we all ran to the meeting point, Murtagh and I leading while Eragon carried the elf behind us.

Eragon stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Murtagh- I just remembered. There's a Shade here, with the soldiers."

We stopped midstride. Murtagh whirled on the farmboy. "A _Shade?_ Eragon, call Saphira now." He cursed under his breath, something that I could barely make out as an insult against the stupidity of people who had been drugged in general and his traveling companion in particular. "We were planning to wait until the watch changed, but we can't even risk that now." He turned back towards where he'd been heading, nearly breaking into a run. I followed, trying to watch for enemies and cursing our luck. Of all things, why a _Shade_?

Turning into a hallway, we were inside a cavernous room, with one figure standing in a cleared floor and smiling with a grin like a cat's. "So, Du Sundavar Freohr. We meet again, on the battlefield. Perhaps you aren't as much of a fool as I thought." The Shade drew his sword, tracing a long scratch on its blade with a fingertip. "Draw, and fight. Or I kill all of you where you stand." I cursed, grabbing the elf from Eragon's arms and tossing him his sword.

The boy stepped forwards, drawing his blade. I looked at his stance critically. Not bad, in fact nearly as good as Murtagh's, but less fluid and more as though he was tense. Which got you killed. He stepped towards the Shade, who flipped his sword into the guard position lazily and gestured at the youth. "Come on, then."

Their blades clashed with a ferocity even I had rarely seen, weaving webs about each other in a blur of gleaming steel. Then the Shade knocked Eragon's blade tip down, and smiled ferally. "I suppose, if all Riders were as weak as you, they must have dominated by strength alone. You're so weak. Is this all the dragons have to offer?" He threw out his arms widely. "Then they deserved to die!" He lunged at Eragon, who frantically parried before stepping into the very center of the polished tiles.

"No," the boy growled, "you forget one thing!"

The Shade cocked his head. "And what would that be, _boy?_" Eragon grinned.

"The dragons!" The roof of the room was suddenly missing, and the stars blocked instead by a huge mass of muscle and scale. The Rider threw himself out of the way of Durza's lunge, and the Shade hissed in surprise and- pain?

Murtagh grabbed another arrow, his first one protruding from the Shade's shoulder. Durza grinned, snapping the shaft off with two fingers and waving it at Murtagh. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to-" He was cut off as he dissolved into a grey smoke, Murtagh's second arrow flying in the space between his eyes.

Eragon and I gaped at Murtagh. The Rider found his voice. "You killed him?!"

Murtagh's hand tightened on the bow. "I'm not so sure." I remained quiet, but I sided with Murtagh. This didn't feel over.

A soldier yelled from outside the door, and a rush of Galbatorix's finest came into the room, swords drawn. I rose my knives, prepared to fight. Then Saphira smashed into the building as we scrambled up her side haphazardly. I tied the elf onto the saddle, my head nearly splitting with pain, yet somehow feeling as if I was where I belonged. "We need to- go-" I managed to cough out, before slumping against the elf. Murtagh leapt onto her back, pulling Eragon with him.

Then velvety wings spread and pulled us into the night, followed by the sound of men yelling commands and the horrible scream of a dragon in pain. Through my headache, I looked down to see that Saphira had been hit by arrows from the archers far below.

Later, we made it back to our camp and Eragon set about healing the elf and Saphira. I suffered through a barrage of barbed comments attempting to get under my skin and failing before I stalked over to the horses. I heard footsteps and sensed the presence of Murtagh.

I spoke without turning around. "So, are you sure we just rescued a Rider? Because if I hadn't seen him fight, I'd have thought we just rescued a child." I said, then swiveled my head. Murtagh struggled to contain a grin.

"He's not usually like this. I think he's just not sure if he should be intimidated or attracted to you." Murtagh blushed, though not as much as I did.

"There's no way. I'm pretty intimidating; he would never be attracted to me." I said, looking down. Murtagh opened his mouth, but I didn't get to hear what he was about to say, because at that moment, Eragon came back.

"I've done what I can." He said, his ego forgotten in favor of exhaustion and whatever else I saw in his eyes. I almost shuddered when I saw another appraising look rake down my body. I didn't want to be right, but I was. _Drastic times call for drastic measures._

"I've already kissed this one, so don't even think about it." I said, casually throwing a thumb towards said man. Eragon's face went scarlet, and Murtagh choked. I avoided the gaze of both of them until we mounted the horses. Mine had been left behind in Gil'ead, to my sorrow, so I had to ride with Murtagh, although I did manage to insist I sit in the front of the saddle.

Tornac broke into a gallop, and Murtagh grabbed my waist to stabilize himself. The contact sent shivers down my spine. _It's nothing._


	5. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongI'M SORRRRYYYY. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI know it's been emforever/em (almost 3 months *cowers*) since I updated this story, and I'm not abandoning it, I swear. It's just that school is kinda kicking my butt right now, and I can't update often, or regularly. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHowever, I promise that as soon as I have time I will update. I don't know when that will be before Thanksgiving, but I will for sure have time then, and at Christmas break. I wish I could give more, but those are the only times I emknow/em I'll have time to write. But if I do have time before then, I'll update./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-Maka/strong/p 


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here it is; I finally have the next chapter. Hehe. It's not like...it's been...4 months...since...the last...chapter...hehe. psh.**

**...**

**I'M SORRRRRRYYYYYYY**

**-Maka**

"Are you _crazy?_" I demanded. "First, there's zero way we can get the horses across the Ramr without going to the nearest ford, which, I'll have you know, is thirty leagues downstream and there are towns on both sides. Or, we could go fifty leagues upstream past another encampment to a more deserted one, and have to cut across the middle of the Hadarac Desert, which is, like I said, insane!" Trust a boy like Eragon to come up with a harebrained scheme that would get us all killed.

_Why don't you just leave them?_ A little voice at the back of my head whispered, but I shoved it away. For some reason, I didn't want to leave them. Maybe it was the fact that they had a cause, maybe I was just done running. Whatever it was, I was staying right where I was; with them. _With hi_\- I cut off the little voice. _That's enough out of you!_ I forced myself back to reality when I heard laughing in my head. Hiding my shock, I listened to Saphira speak.

_If I can dodge arrows with four people on my back, I can fly a horse in a straight line across a river._ Saphira said, and spoke again to me while Eragon and Murtagh continued arguing about the desert. _Odd one, next time try not to project your thoughts._ I reddened.

_I was projecting? You could hear that?_ I asked, mortified. I heard a gentle confirmation in my head and felt like dying.

_It's not wrong to be attached to someone. _Saphira said playfully. _In fact, I think he feels the same way._

If it was even possible, my blush deepened. _I don't know what you're talking about. I'm staying because I'm tired of running is all._

_Very well, if that's what you want to think._ She said gently, and I felt her presence lift. Relieved, I turned back to the conversation to see Murtagh and Eragon giving me strange looks. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Have you heard anything we've been saying?" Murtagh asked, laughing a little while Eragon scowled. I blushed _again_ and replied.

"Saphira and I were talking. What's up?" I took out my knife and flipped it a few times to calm my nerves. Eragon fliched away a little.

"I'll never get used to that…" he muttered, and I stifled a laugh.

"So basically, we know how we're getting over the Ramr, but no idea how we're going to cross the Hadarac. Wonder boy here wants us to trust him to figure something out." Murtagh said, annoyed. I laughed.

"Yeah, no. So far, all he's done is act like a child, fight some things, flirt with me, and used his magic to heal. You've given me no reason to trust that you can problem solve, and not leave us stranded in the middle of the desert with no water. Sorry, but I'm with Murtagh on this one." I silently hoped that whatever Murtagh had said was along the lines of "stay here until we know what we're going to do".

Eragon frowned and stomped away. I whirled on Murtagh. "See? Child!" I said before stalking over to the horses. However, when I arrived and began to untie my things from Tornac, I stopped dead in my tracks. I let out a strangled cry of surprise.

Murtagh whirled around, running to my side with his sword drawn. He'd pushed me halfway behind him, wrapping his arm backwards around the side of my waist before realizing nothing lay in front of him. I flushed brightly, feeling every point where his arm touched my body. "Krista, what is it?" Then he spotted what I'd spotted, and his sword dropped a few inches in surprise for a moment, his grip tightening almost instantly after.

I knew what his next thought would be. Before he could attack, I spoke. "Don't. She's mine. Why….or….even when….or _how_….I have no. Freaking. Clue. But…she's mine." I said, my jaw almost on the floor. I stepped forward and grabbed her reins. "Eira...how are you here?" I asked, stroking her nose as my horse whinnied. I turned to Murtagh. "I left her in Gil'ead; I _know_ I did. I have no idea how she got here." I patted her head. Murtagh just stood there with his mouth flapping. I let out an uncharacteristic giggle, then slapped my hand over my mouth, embarrassed. I turned away from Murtagh's baffled response to my giggle and started tending Eira.

"How did you get here girl?" I murmured, stroking her mane. Eira only tossed her head and snorted. I smiled as her pure white mane slapped my face. "Hey, hey! Eira!" I laughed, grabbing her face and pressing mine against it. "I missed you." I muttered into her neck, hugging her. She whuffled softly and nudged my face, prompting another smile.

"Well, at least now she doesn't have to ride with you, Murtagh." Eragon said, a note of satisfaction evident in his voice. Murtagh frowned and Eira snorted aggressively at Eragon, who took a quick step back, moving out of range. I stifled a laugh; it would only hurt his inflated ego more. Covertly, I patted Eira's side with a whispered "good girl" and led her to the feed bag they boys had set out for their own horses and let her start eating, occasionally patting or stroking her flank.

I saw Murtagh walking over, and turned away from Eira. She lifted her head and whined softly. I laughed, and kept stroking her while I looked at Murtagh. "She's beautiful." He said admiringly. "I don't think I've ever seen a horse look this regal. And she's whiter than Snowfire." he reached out a hand to stroke Eira's neck, and she shifted with warning. Murtagh's hand stopped, and Eira lifted her head from the feed bag. She stared at Murtagh for a moment, then lowered her head back to the bag. Cautiously, Murtagh extended his hand and touched Eira's mane, causing the muscles underneath to ripple across her back for a moment before settling.

"Isn't she wonderful? I've had her since I was a child; I never knew why my father let me keep her, until I was 13, and he tried to sell her. The new owner came back a day later, furious, saying that she was the most obstinate and ill-mannered horse he'd ever had. (think Spirit from the disney movie) My father was even more furious when he had to return the money. He took it out on me, but I had Eira back. I finally understood why she'd go missing for a day or two but come back. I'm guessing the man when I was 13 was the only one who'd managed to keep hold of her; she'd probably just run away from all the others, and god knows he was angry every time she came back." I said. Murtagh frowned, but I moved on before he could ask any questions.

"I never knew where she even came from in the first place; Father never said." I said lightly. "I guess you could say she's my guardian angel. Whenever I'd feel upset or hurt, I'd go out to the stables, ride if I could. She always made me feel better." _And saved my life._ I added silently. 3 years ago, it had been Eira who'd protected me from Father's men. "I suspect she might have been a warhorse before we had her; she's so finely bred, and never spooks. Don't you, girl?" I nuzzled her face again, happy to see the one creature left in my life who I could truly call my friend. "She's also an amazing judge of character; every time she's hated someone, they've tried to hurt me. She's never been wrong." I laughed humorlessly. "She always hated Father."

"It doesn't sound like you had a good relationship with him." Murtagh noted. Realizing I may have given too much away, I cursed in my head. _Well, I have to say _something _now._

"There's a reason I ran away from home." Bitter understanding dawned quickly on Murtagh's face.

"So is that why you needed us? Your father wants you back?" Murtagh asked. I winced a little.

"Not so much 'wants' me back. More like he can't stand to have his reputation tarnished by a 'disobedient wretch' as he'd call me. Or worse." I said grimly. Murtagh frowned.

"Murtagh! Krista!" Eragon dashed up, his knees covered in dirt. "I figured it out, we can cross the desert."

Grateful for the distraction, I turned to him and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh really? Did you find a 'make-water' spell?"

He frowned at me. "No, changing earth to water is highly strength-intensive… But I can draw water from the earth, even if it's miles down. We'll make it, especially if Saphira lends me strength."

"Really? You sure you're strong enough to pull enough water for three horses, four people, and a dragon? Every day?" I asked, still skeptical.

He shifted uncomfortably, eyes not quite meeting mine. "Just because I might not be strong enough doesn't mean that Saphira can't help me, and Arya's not drinking much. Besides, crossing the desert will only take a few weeks, if we ride quickly. I'm sure."

"Whatever. But if you can't make it, we're turning back. I'm not dying out there because you think you can do more than you can."

"Agreed." Eragon turned, shifting Snowfire's saddlebags. "If I'm being overconfident, Saphira will tell you and make me stop."

"Alright. Let's do this. I want to get as far away from here as possible. That place gave me the creeps." I said, transferring my things to Eira's saddlebags, which, I noted happily, had remained untouched.

_I'm ready now. You couldn't have picked a worse spot, Eragon. The river is more than half a mile wide, and deep._ Saphira backwinged, landing gently as Tornac's eyes showed white. Eira was much better behaved than him, I noticed, leading her towards the deep blue dragon.

"I'll go first," Eragon declared, grasping Saphira's rein and swinging up onto her back. "Once I'm across, I'll take Arya off, and Saphira can come back for the horses."

"Eira should go first of the horses. She seems to be the calmest around Saphira, so she can keep the others calm before we get there." I spoke up.

He nodded at me, and Saphira leapt off the ground, trying not to jostle the makeshift ropes that bound the elf to her chest. Tornac tried to rear, his front hooves falling back to the ground as Murtagh pulled him down. "Case in point," I muttered.

Murtagh shifted and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, I spoke. "I really don't want to talk about it, so don't ask." I knew he'd understand I meant my father.

"I've got more than a few secrets myself, you know. I'll respect yours. You don't have to worry." He said, an element of pain entering his voice, so slight I wasn't quite sure I wasn't imagining it.

"Thank you." I breathed softly. Rarely had I been this open in the past years, and it unsettled me. I wasn't used to anyone caring about my emotions, and the warmth his consideration brought to my chest was disconcerting. I pushed it aside quickly. _It's just because you haven't been around people who weren't trying to double cross you since you left,_ I told myself.

A draconic snort from behind my head startled me out of my internal conflict, and Saphira's voice took on a derisive tone in my head. _Didn't I tell you not to project, child? You have ability, but that doesn't make it fine for you to talk out loud all the time._ I flushed deeply, then suppressed a laugh. After all, usually thinking was the _opposite_ of speaking out loud. Her long neck snaked down to my face's level. _I'll take your horse first._ Her long, ivory claws seized around Eira's soft belly. My horse only nickered, as if to tell the dragon to move faster as she took off, midnight-blue wings melding with the sky above the river.

After the horses were over, the other two screaming and bugling as they tried to flee from her claws, I turned to Murtagh. "You go first. I don't want to be alone with Eragon. Not until he can prove that he can be mature." I said, with slight disdain. Murtagh grinned, and I could tell he was suppressing a laugh.

"Alright. Saphira, if you'd be so kind." Saphira snorted, and begrudgingly let Murtagh on her back.

_I can carry the both of you, you know,_ she said. I flushed a little, climbing onto her back as well. I was forced to wrap my arms around his waist to stay on Saphira's back, and I tried to ignore the heat in my cheeks and the hyper awareness of everywhere our bodies met. As we flew, I saw the lanterns and torches of a legion of soldiers only a few miles behind, glimmering brightly.


	7. Chapter 5

**This one's a bit shorter, but I promise the next chapter will have some more action :)**

**-Maka**

My feet dragged in the sand, tough boot soles not enough to stop them being burned. From that I saw, looking back at Eragon and Snowfire, his were no better. All of us limped, a great difference from the past morning's triumphant ride away from the Ramr, waterskins full and horses rested. A parched, cracked voice sounded from in front of me. "Eragon, we need to stop. Tornac's breathing isn't good." The dappled flanks of the horse in question heaved, stallion barely able to plod along in the shadows of the dunes nearly tall enough to hide even Saphira.

We came to a grateful stop, Eragon nearly running into Eira's tail as he dragged forwards. The boy stopped, taking a deep breath. "I'll need a second to get ready. Krista, Murtagh, can you get the horses ready to drink? Saphira- I need your help to draw water. I've been searching, and it's further down than I expected. I won't be able to do it alone."

"So wait, you're telling me that this is the second day and you're already having trouble drawing water?" I interjected dryly. "I knew this wouldn't work." His face turned redder than even the blush already created by the sun.

"I can do it. I just need Saphira's help, and that was part of the plan." Eragon turned away, drawing a deep breath as the pale blue aura around him flared and a deep scoop in the sand formed.

_Watch out, little one. You'll hurt yourself if you aren't careful._ Saphira's cool voice broke into our minds, and she too hummed deeply in her throat, watching as crystalline water seeped out of the sand, filling the rough pool. _Odd one, the waterskins first._ I stepped to the pool carefully, dipping the nearly empty waterskins into the clear fluid, then making a cup with my curled hands and drinking, the cool water refreshing me.

I turned, stepping back as Murtagh led forwards Tornac and Snowfire, who drank deeply. Eragon's breathing became slightly ragged, his chest rising and falling out of rhythm. Saphira stretched out a silken wing, wrapping it around the boy and keeping him from stumbling. Suddenly, as if from an unspoken consent, her long neck arced forwards and she drank a few clear draughts. Eira nickered, and the dragon's head moved aside, allowing the horse to drink. Eragon stumbled to the makeshift waterhole, drinking and dunking his head into it before sighing deeply as the water sunk back into the ground, only a quickly-evaporating patch of wet sand where it had been.

I swung up onto Eira's broad back, whispering in her ear. She snorted once, and then cantered, proudly leading the way into the vast dunes. Despite the heat and endless sand, I was content. It felt good to be riding as hard as I could through the undulating dunes.

I began to lose myself in the feel of riding, and was jolted out of my musings when Saphira's voice sounded in my head. _Odd one! Slow your horse; it's time for food._ I jumped a little, then looked back to see Eragon and Murtagh flagging me down exasperatedly. Flushing, I reined in Eira until Murtagh could catch up and she and Tornac settled into a walk side by side.

"About time." Murtagh muttered as he passed me some bread from his pack. I hid my blush behind my hair as I took the bread. After swallowing a bite I spoke.

"How long were you trying to get my attention?" I asked. He gave a wry half smile before answering.

"A while. Finally Eragon got angry and told Saphira to get your attention. Eira's a magnificent horse; neither of us could catch up." I smiled proudly, patting Eira's neck. She tossed her mane as if acknowledging his praise.

"Sorry. It's been a while since I rode with anyone but Eira. I've gotten used to using these long rides to think." I took another bite of the bread, wishing I could afford to wash it down with a sip from my waterskin. But I knew the water was precious and I could do without it.

Murtagh cocked his head. "What do you think about?" He took a bite from his own bread, swallowing with evident difficulty.

"Everything and nothing." I struggled to find the words. "It's hard to explain. I start with whatever has occupied my thoughts last, and let my mind wander. It's like a complex spiderweb of thoughts, and I let my brain drift from strand to strand aimlessly until it drifts off the path completely. When my thoughts are no longer coherent, it's almost like I've opened myself to the world. It feels like I can sense everything around me, like I'm not myself, but an omniscient observer of the environment around me."

"You know, letting your thoughts wander like that is dangerous. An enemy could sneak up on you and you'd never know until it was too late." Murtagh reprimanded. I scowled.

"Spoilsport. I don't let my guard down you know." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed. I felt my face heat up, but I ignored it and laughed with him. I kicked Eira's flank.

"Where are you going?" Murtagh called, kicking Tornac into action. I turned around and made a face at him and laughed again.

"To put myself in danger again!" I yelled, laughter in my voice. I turned to Eira. "Come on girl; you can outrun him!" I whispered into her mane. I felt her speed up, and soon we were leaving Murtagh behind. "Good girl. Don't push yourself too hard." I pulled back slightly to slow her pace. Playfully adjusting our speed, Eira and I let Murtagh just nearly catch up, then speed ahead. By the time we made camp, Murtagh was exasperated. I couldn't hold back a laugh, which only prompted him to stalk to Eragon leaving me to set up my tent alone. I smiled and patted Eira's flank. "Nice work, girl," I said into her mane, getting a sweet nicker and a nuzzle in response.

Later when we'd eaten, we sat around the dying embers of the fire that Murtagh had put out moments ago; "It's too dangerous to have a fire going". I sighed contentedly. "You have no idea how much I've missed warm food. That was probably the best meal I've had in months." Murtagh grinned.

"Why thank you. I had no idea my cooking was fine cuisine" He teased me. Laughing, I played along.

"It's not; I'm just used to gutter food." Everyone laughed; even Murtagh, after he'd fake pouted.

"You know, you were never this open with just the two of us," Eragon remarked when we'd settled.

"Eragon, you're not exactly charming," I retorted, grinning. Eragon faked being wounded then laughed.

"Yeah; she's more interesting than Tornac for sure." Murtagh added to my joke. We sat there joking and poking fun at one another until it began to get late.

"We should all try to get some rest. We have another long day ahead of us if we want to make progress. And I don't know how much longer Arya can last." I cast a worried glance towards the elf, and stood up to feel her brow. She felt fine, despite the poison raging inside her, and I felt a need to care for her. I spent another few moments fussing, making sure she was comfortable despite knowing she couldn't really feel it before going to my own tent.

Murtagh followed me, tracing my glance as I looked back towards Arya one more time. "She'll be fine you know. You and Eragon will get her to the Varden in time." He said soothingly. I almost smiled before catching his words.

"Me and Eragon? You mean you really aren't coming with us?" I asked despairingly.

He gave a tight smile that didn't reach anywhere near his eyes. "No. I told you; I can't." He muttered, looking down.

I gripped his arm. "Would you at least tell us why?" I begged. His eyes turned hard and he shrugged my arm off. I tried not to look hurt; I'd grown so close to him over the past five days it was hard to believe.

"Krista, I've respected your secrets. Now respect mine." He walked off without a word, and I climbed into my tent, deeply hurt. I'd seen him act brooding and sullen, but he'd never brushed me off like that before.

The coldness in his voice had been a painful reminder of what I'd run away from. Suddenly I found myself afraid; my father had started out a good man, until temper and drink had pervaded his life after my mother's death. From where I stood, it looked like Murtagh was entering the same cycle. Hard as it would be, I resolved that I'd leave the second it looked like he was following those footsteps. I absolutely refused to be subjected to that kind of pain, both emotional and physical, ever again, but neither would I abandon the people I now recognized as my only friends if I didn't have to.

With uneasy thoughts swirling in my head, I settled into a fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 6

**Here's a longer chapter! Yay! I have to give a tooooooooooooon of thanks to Tsubaki (who is now signing as Risu) for helping me write this chapter-she wrote a lot of the scenes directly in canon, since I can't find my copy of Eragon *cries* and she helped me with the writers block. So yeah! Enjoy.**

**-Maka**

_I walked slowly, feeling the warmth of the sun in my back through the dappled trees. I smiled at the birds flitting through the branches. "This forest is so pretty." A voice sounded to my side and I turned to see Murtagh smiling at me. My own face responded as I stepped towards him._

_"Yes, it's perfect. How did you find somewhere so close to the Hadarac?" I asked curiously. Murtagh frowned._

_"Krista, what do you mean? We're not anywhere near the Hadarac. We haven't been for a long while. Are you feeling ok?" He stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. I blushed heavily._

_"But we just left the Hadarac a few days ago. We're going with Eragon to find the Varden. He needs to learn how to be a Rider." Murtagh's frown deepened._

_"Krista, that was almost a year ago. We beat Galbatorix a few weeks ago, and the two of us came here to recuperate. Eragon will be sending for us soon." Murtagh said. "Are you sure you're ok? Did something happen to you in the battle?"_

_I shook my head, confused. "What are you talking about? And what do you mean, Eragon will send for us?" I asked. Murtagh gave a half grin._

_"Well he is the King. Because he's also our friend, he let us have some time, but he'll need our help soon." Murtagh said. "Krista, what's going on? You have to remember." His face came closer and I started to find it hard to think._

_I heard his mental voice sound in my head, a note of nervousness in it. Maybe you'll remember this. His face was nearing mine at a rapid rate and I found myself leaning forward, heart thundering, for the kiss that was inevitably going to happen._

_But it didn't._

_Suddenly I was screaming, falling down a bottomless pit, the walls slick with dark slime. My hair whipped around my face and I could feel it strangling me as I ripped at it. I looked down in horror to see broken and bleeding fingernails just before I fell heavily on a dirt floor._

_I looked up and cried out at my surroundings. Trembling, I pulled myself to my feet and approached the mirror I knew was in the corner with deep apprehension. I let out a strangled cry at the sight that greeted me; choppy, oily, stringy hair falling in front of a bruised and bloodied face, matching swollen black eyes, and a gaunt, pale, starved and malnourished figure. Without examination I knew with dread the rest of my body sported the same marks._

_I heard a loud voice, a voice I recognized. I scuttled to the corner, almost in tears. All my years of training and running had been scraped viciously away, stripping me back to the scared girl I'd been all those years ago. _He_ entered the room, clearly drunk. I hunched down, hoping he'd just go away. The silent tears began streaming down my face as he noticed me._

_"Oy, you! What'r you doin' down there" He stumbled and had to steady himself on the bedpost. "You're s'pposed to be downstairs, making me dinn'r!" He roared. He raised his fist and I screamed as it came towards me. I dodged it, instantly regretting it. Stupid! You know better! Predictably, this only made him angrier._

_"What th' hell do you think you're doing, you wench! I'm your father; you will obey me or else! Go and make dinner now, you sniv'ling, worthless piece of crap!" This time, I didn't move, tears streaming as he threw punch after punch._

_"Wench!" *bam*_

_"Bitch!" *bam*_

_"I should have thrown you out when y' were born!" *bam*_

_"Quit crying, you piece of crap!" *bam*_

_"I'm never going to be rid of you, you shithole!" *bam*_

_And then came the worst of all. The one he threw at me every time, the one that hurt the most. The one always delivered with deathly calm and no physical blow. "You killed your mother."_

_"Krista!" I looked up, confused. _He_ never said my name. Not anymore. "Krista!" There it was again. "Krista, wake up!" _How I wish this nightmare would end. But it's my life; there's no waking up._ I thought with despair. "Krista, wake up, now!"_

I sat up screaming and crying, almost head butting Murtagh who had been frantically shaking me. "Leave me alone! Why can't I be free?" I shrieked, sobbing and shaking. I thrashed wildly, with no discipline whatsoever.

"Krista, shh shh." Murtagh battled my flailing arms and hugged them tightly to my side until I stopped screaming and just quietly sobbed. He kept whispering in my ear, but what I couldn't have said. I didn't feel his hand on my head, stroking my hair to calm me down until much later. He gently rocked my back and forth until the crying turned to dry hiccups.

When I stopped crying, Murtagh backed away. I immediately felt the loss of his heat and shiverred. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me and looked at Murtagh. "I'm ok now." I whispered hoarsely.

Murtagh's face was unreadable. "What was that about?" He asked gently. Not wanting to talk about it and still smarting from his earlier comment, I replied in fashion.

"I'll respect your secrets if you'll respect mine." It was easy and difficult at the same to push him away. He pulled even further away, and I thought I saw a flash of hurt mirroring my own from earlier on his face.

"Whatever it is, you should deal with it. It's dangerous to make that much noise. You'll attract enemies." He strode away from me to where Eragon was waiting, looking at us anxiously. I realized with a pang that they'd both been worried, and I'd acted like a vindictive child.

"Murtagh, wait!" I called out. He stopped and came back. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that this is one of those things from my past…. I… I just can't face it yet." I said quietly, my voice cracking. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Murtagh shot a humorless smile.

"I know what you mean. We all have skeletons. Just know that yours can only overwhelm you if you keep them to yourself." With that he walked over the Eragon, but I knew it wasn't in anger. I moved my blanket to Saphira's side, and she opened her wing for me. Curled into her side like a kitten, I fell into sleep once more, this time undisturbed.

**-this is a line break. risu cannot transfer scenes smoothly without use of the ancient language and last time she burnt down the tavern-**

Eragon crouched by the side of the elf, grimacing heavily. I walked over tentatively, waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anybody alive in there?" He didn't react, and I sighed, walking back over to our campfire and poking a stick into the flames. The shadows of grass danced around the fire wildly, lighting the world in such a way that Eragon's face stood out in sharp red and black, making him resemble a gargoyle, or perhaps a dragon like Saphira.

My eyes cast lazily over to the dragon, who was watching in a defensive pose, hindclaws set into the ground and wings ready to snap open in a second, when Eragon cried out, falling to the ground as if the strings that held him had been cut. "Eragon! Are you all right?" I rushed to his side as his eyelids fluttered open.

He stood slowly, working the cramps out of his legs. "I know where we need to go!" His eyes gleamed. "Arya told me!"

Murtagh melted out of the grass' shadows, carrying a brace of fat, small animals. "What happened?"

"The reason Arya's not waking up is because she was poisoned. We have to get to the Varden to find an antidote, and if we don't do it in a few days then-"

Murtagh cut him off. "A few days? It took us five days to get here, and Tornac's half-dead. Your horse isn't much better. It had better be close, and you'd better give me some extra supplies before I leave you."

I saw Eragon's lightness drain away. "It's as far as here to Gil'ead, I think."

I spoke up. "Look, Eira's doing better than either of your horses, but I'm not sure even she could make it that far again in that little time." She whuffled into my hair, munching on a mouthful of the tall grasses, and I rubbed her nose absently.

"I'm going to go. I don't care for this suicidal march, and I certainly don't care to go to the Varden." Murtagh tossed down the animals he'd hunted, reaching for his saddlebags and roughly throwing together his belongings. "Krista, if you don't want to die, come with me."

Eragon yelled and ran at Murtagh, hitting him hard in the stomach. They fell over, punching and kicking wildly.

"Stop it, both of you!" I screamed. Saphira's wings created a silken barrier between the two as she pinned them beneath her feet and glared draconically. Eragon returned her gaze angrily, and Saphira snapped her jaws, growling deep in her throat. After a few minutes, he pushed at her foot again, turning to Murtagh. "She'll let us go if we talk about the real problem," he drawled, putting contempt into his voice at the last two words.

I shot Saphira a grateful glance. _Boys_. She said in my head. If I hadn't been so stressed out and torn by what was going on, I would have laughed. Murtagh muttered something indistinct from beneath Saphira's claws. What? she inquired, staring him in the eyes.

"I said it before. I don't want to go to the Varden," he growled.

"You don't have to. Just travel with us until we reach the point where you can't turn back. Then you can make your choice." I said, putting a hand on his arm, which he shrugged off. Brushing off the hurt, I looked into his eyes. "Please."

"Just go with you until I don't have a choice, right? Until you can rope me into going whether I like it or not?" He laughed derisively, pushing Saphira's paw off of himself and standing up.

"You _always_ have a choice!" I yelled. "I would _never_ do that to my worst enemy, not in the least to you, my friend!" I cried, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I blinked them away frustratedly, hoping Murtagh didn't notice.

"I don't. Even if I brought the Varden the crown off of Galbatorix's head, they wouldn't accept me." He shook his head.

"That's why you don't have to come with us. Not all the way at least. Just don't leave us until you have to." I whispered.

"I won-" His voice cut off abruptly as he cursed under his breath. "Dammit, of course. I just needed this day to get worse." He continued to pack his saddlebags, and I put a hand on his to stop him.

"You don't need to leave," I said softly. "Please don't." _I'm not sure I could stand it._

"It's not that," he spat as he tightened Tornac's girth. "Look. Don't you see the cloud?" I turned, looking at a dark, roiling mass of dust approaching us. "It's Urgals." The argument forgotten for the moment out of necessity, we broke camp quickly and rode into the night, Saphira flying east above us.

**-a magical sparkly time later in which risu has not burned or destroyed anything-**

We'd slept in our saddles, horses still pushing themselves despite their fatigue. A few hours before, Saphira had raced off to the north to hunt, leaving Arya lashed to Snowfire behind Eragon. We were resting beside a pool, Eragon and Murtagh having stopped to let the horses drink and then falling asleep.

As my eyes tried to stay open, I saw a cohort of dark figures on the horizon. "Eragon, Murtagh!" I hissed quietly, "There are bowmen on horses, just over that ridge." The two of them startled and woke. One of the men, mounted on a lightly built sorrel horse, rode forwards, a mace held in his hand. "Are they Varden?" I asked quietly.

Eragon shook his head. "We're still too far for it to be a regular patrol, I think. If they're trouble, I can use magic, and Saphira's almost back." He grinned. "I wonder how they'd react to a Rider?"

"Don't count on it getting us out of a fight," Murtagh cautioned.

The other man rode closer, standing in his stirrups as a line of horsemen surrounded us. "Well, would you look at that? Much better than the usual gutter trash we find out here. And we didn't even have to shoot them." My eyes narrowed. I knew these kind of people, and I could see that they were the worst kind of trouble.

"Don't count on it." I hissed. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Ah, Miss, slaves don't address their masters that way. Unless you'd like to be beaten, and in that case I'm going first." He leered at me, and I reached for my bow.

Flinching slightly at the implication, I pushed down flashbacks. "Slaves?" I forced a laugh. " "If you believe that, I think you have heatstroke."

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because you've got to be delusional to think that I'd ever submit to _anyone_; let alone the likes of you." With that, I whipped an arrow out of my quiver and nocked it before they could register I'd moved. "You won't take me. Not in a million years."

He laughed, and I heard a man gasp behind him as Eragon whipped around, looking at Snowfire and Arya. "Torkenbrand, this one's an elf!" He grinned. "I wonder how much the Empire would pay for her?"

"Don't you touch her!" I snarled ferally, tightening my grip on my bowstring, while simultaneously not understanding the sudden rage that overtook me.

The slavers laughed, as Torkenbrand's teeth showed. "Oh, a mountain of gold. We'll be rich men able to retire to Teirm." They congratulated each other, dark smiles breaking across their faces.

Eragon's eyes flickered to Murtagh, then me in quick succession. Saphira's voice broke into my head. _I'm going to dive at them soon. Let them live if they run._ Eragon's hand flew up, Murtagh's sword beginning to dance as I let my arrow fly with a vicious war cry into one man's throat. Eragon's voice, amplified magically, burst about though the air. "Behold! I am a Rider!" He held up his sword, which glimmered with the sheen of blood despite not having touched the slavers. "Flee if you wish to live!" Saphira roared, bursting into flight from nearby as Eragon conjured a ball of blue-white fire, flinging it to the ground.

_You idiot!_ I thought through the haze of battle roaring in my mind. _They're going to run back to the Empire and tell Galbatorix exactly where we are. We were fine; you didn't need to shout it!_

As I watched, the slavers fled, and I took aim one last time at Torkenbrand, a fury raging through my whole being. I drew back, and felt the touch of Saphira's mind. _He's running, child. Don't make yourself a cold-blooded killer._ I stopped, letting my arrow fall as I lowered the bow and sank to my knees, appalled at what I'd almost done. The melee of fleeing figures snapped at itself in order to get away, and as I watched in horror, a man behind Torkenbrand feebly threw a spear at Saphira, hitting Torkenbrand in the temple. He collapsed to the ground, and the rest fled, ignoring their leader. I almost felt sorry for the man.

Torkenbrand struggled to his knees as we watched the last of the rout, Eragon waving his sword like a fool and chasing the slavers. I sighed. He was still a child, really. I wasn't much older than him, but my experiences had forced extra years unto me. As he jogged back, beaming like a child who had won a race, Murtagh stepped forwards, reaching out a hand to Torkenbrand.

The other man took it, expecting Murtagh to pull him up. He gasped as, instead, he was forced back to the ground. Murtagh's bloodied sword shone like Zar'roc, swinging in a deadly arc. It hit into the dust, severing Torkenbrand's head from his body. I let out a small, shocked gasp, looking away from the head. I'd seen death before, but never decapitation.

"Are you insane? What's wrong with you? He was fleeing, _fleeing_, and you killed him!" Eragon's blade was raised into guard, Murtagh mirroring him as he swung at Murtagh wildly. I stayed quiet throughout the whole encounter. My mind was still struggling to process thoughts and emotions I'd never tried to process before. Murtagh danced out of the way, spat on the ground, and wiped his sword off on Torkenbrand's bloodied shirt.

"I couldn't let him live. There are Urgals after us, and he would tell them everything. He had no horse, anyways." Murtagh's voice was cold and detached.

"So you _killed him?_" Eragon's voice was hinging on hysterical, none too far from what I imagined my own would sound like, should it burst from my mouth.

"Eragon, enough." I said softly. He turned to me in disbelief.

"Murtagh just killed someone in cold-blood. And you're going to defend him?" He asked incredulously.

"We've all done what we had to. Murtagh's right; you shouldn't have announced who you were. We'll have enough trouble with the tales the remaining slavers will tell, and he didn't have a horse. It was a mercy kill." I said hollowly. I knew the years of my suffering were showing clearly on my face, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"I place my life above all others," Murtagh cut in coldly. "Every time I raise my blade, or even lower it, I know I'm in danger. We didn't all get to be sheltered little country boys. I've never been safe, and nor has she. I'll do whatever I have to to survive. If I had lived by your code, I would have been dead, years ago! So leave us alone. Not everyone has the luxury of killing with magic from a distance while others fight."

Eragon tried to protest again, but I cut him off fiercely. "No, Eragon! You are a child! A sheltered, out of his depth child! Grow up! I have seen more blood and gore in the span of a week than you have in your life, and much of it I caused. I had to cause. So put away your scruples and do what you have to!" I shouted, whipping on my heel and stalking off to Eira. I jumped lithely into the saddle and kicked her side, riding into the forest before either man-or boy-had time to react or follow me. I heard them shouting, but I ignored them and rode on.


End file.
